Life As A ROR One Shots
by IzzyMaster
Summary: Alright, this is for all the one shots I can think of for different parts of my story, Life As A ROR. I take requests and will right some pretty crazy stuff in here. Rating may change for violent chapters.
1. Chet's Ninja Dream

** Alright, you guys requested it, so here it is! Chet's Ninja Dream!**

* * *

"Where am I?" Chet groaned as he slowly opened his eye. He sat up a bit and shielded his face from sun that shone down on him. He glanced around at his surroundings and found himself in the middle of a bamboo grove with different weapons laid scattered across the grass. He looked to his left and noticed several other monsters clothed in black were gathered around a small fire pit. He stood up before scuttling over to the group. "Maybe they know where I am."

He was just a few meters away from them when something flew past his head. He blinked before glancing at the bamboo next to him and saw a knife embedded in it. He gulped a bit before turning back to the other monsters; they were just staring at him. He gulped once again before waving a claw in greetings. "H-Hello."

"You were right!" A monster with green fur yelled before gesturing towards Chet. "The young master Arekusandā did not even flinch! Truly a skilled warrior!"*

"Uh, thank you...I think." Chet said as the other monsters approached him. "Uh, do you guys have any idea where we are?"

"We are on the edge of the village of Nu Kappa. The High Lords have sent us to protect the Python Princesses from their enemies." A smaller monsters with purple feathery wings stated. "We must head out now if we wish to get to the palace before dusk."

"Right, everyone back up." The green monster stated as he picked up a katana sword and sheathed it at his side. The monsters began to pick up their belongings and put out the fire while Chet was still trying to get a hold of what was going on. "Young master, do not forget your weapons."

"Weapons?" Chet questioned before a blue monster with tentacles tossed something towards him. With an agility he didn't know he had, Chet caught the items hurled at him before they could hit the ground. He gripped the hilts of the twin scythes and marveled at how shiny they were. "Wow! These are mine!?"

"Of course! And I must thank you for allowing me to use such fine weaponry."

"Uh, no problem! Now which way to the palace?"

* * *

"Wow! Dis place is huge!" Chet yelled as they walked to the front of the palace. It was much bigger than the other buildings in the village, with coral colored walls and pink roofs. The structure stood proud and tall as the setting sun shone down on it. "It's so pretty!"

"Yes, but not as beautiful as the princesses who live inside." The green monster, who revealed himself as Daichi, stated as they walked down the busy street. "Tonight there is going to be a grand festival to celebrate one of the princesses birthdays. We have been hired to protect them. It is almost time for the celebration to be begin, we must prepare. Come young master."

"Alwight!" Chet said happily as he followed after the larger monster. They entered a small noodle shop, that made Chet's mouth water from how amazing the food smelled. Daichi nodded to the monster at the front desk before he led Chet and the other ninjas to the back room. There they all pulled on their outfits and Chet got into a Ninja outfit aswell. "This awesome!"

"Come, we must scout the streets and if any danger threatens the princesses, act immediately."

"Hai!" The monsters yelled before everyone went out the backdoor and into the shadows. Chet whooped with joy as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, before pausing to watch the monsters celebrating below. His eye rested on the six princesses that just excited the castle gates. They truly were beautiful with their hair done up and wearing silk kimonos.

"Wow..." Chet swooned as he watched them greet everyone else. By then then sky had grown dark and the lanterns were lit. Everything went on relatively calm until there was a scream. Chet turned and saw one of the princesses in the grasp of a large purple monster with brown hair that covered his eyes and a horned nose. He was wearing a blue vest and was holding a knife to the princess's throat. "Oh no! He has the princess! I'm coming!"

"I am Burusu of the Omega Brothers! Give me your riches or the princess dies!" The horned monster yelled as he pressed the knife closer to get throat. The princess, Teira, watched on in fear as the villagers dropped coins and jewels at the feet of the bandit.* It was then that she noticed the multiple shadows moving in their direction and she allowed a large smile to spread across her face. "What are you so happy about?"

"Oh nothing." Teira said before the hilt of a weapon was rammed into the side of Burusu's head. He dropped her with a grunt of pain and turned to fight off his assaulters. Daichi stood a few paces away sword in hand. While he distracted the bandit, Chet picked up the princess and started to carry her to safety. "Thank you brave Ninja."

"No problem!" Chet said happily before he was kicked in the side. Him and the princess were sent crashing to the ground as several other bandits began to surround them. "Okay, little problem."

Chet took out his scythes as they started to close in. He threw one of the scythes and, like a boomerang, knocked the weapons out of his opponents hands before it returned to him. He jumped into the air with a battle cry before he attacked the bandits. Teira watched in wonder as he defeated each of them and cheered as the last one fell to the ground. "That was amazing!"

"Really?! Uh, I mean, thank you. All in a days work."

"Arekusanda! Is the princess alright?" Daichi yelled as he ran up to the two.

"Yes, I am fine. I must thank you and your men for saving me and my people." Teira stated before she leaned down and planted a kiss on Chet's cheek. "Especially Arekusanda here."

"Uhh...y-y-your welcome." Chet said bashfully as he happily rubbed his cheek. " Can we stay here forever?"

Daichi gave a hearty laugh at Chet's lovestruck face. "All in good time young master, but we must leave soon."

"Aww, but why?"

"Nature is calling."

* * *

Chet's eye opened wide as he looked around his surroundings and found himself in his bedroom at the ROR house. He pushed the covers off as he sat up and thought back to the dream he just had. He smiled gleefully as he rubbed at his cheek, before his eye widened as he quickly hopped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. "Nature is calling!"

* * *

**- Arekusanda is Japanese for Alexander**

**- Burusu and Teira is Japanese for Bruce and Taylor**

**Alright, this was really fun to right. I love and ninjas and Chet so to combine was awesome. First one shot of this fandom and I think it came out good. And remember guys, I take prompts and requests.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	2. Reggie Steals A Burger

**In this one shot, we find out what happened when Reggie tried to steal a burger for Chip!**

* * *

Reggie shrugged his shoulders as he watched three of HSS girls drag Chip away. The grumbling of his stomach immediatley reminded him of his previous goal as he started to walk back to the cafeteria. "That was weird, but I'm too hungry to think about it."

He walked down the familiar pathway and waved to several students who recognized him. He came up to the large building that held the cafeteria and pushed through the double doors. Inside there were several monsters already snacking away at what was there to eat. The loud chatter that filled the room relaxed Reggie as the familiar atmosphere of a cafeteria surrounded him.

Soon the smell of food found his nose and he made a beeline for the lunch line. He grabbed a tray and waited somewhat impatiently as the other monsters retrieved their food. He slid his tray along and grabbed a burger, fries, grapes, and mashed potatoes. He happily paid for his lunch and sat down at one of the empty tables. "This is gonna taste sooo good!"

* * *

Reggie burped loudly as he dumped the trash from his tray into the trash can before placing it on top. He rolled his shoulders a bit as he glanced at the clock and read the time, 2:32. "Hmm, I should get Chip something to eat. He might be hungry...but if he isn't then more for me!"

Reggie scampered over to the lunch line again and cheered when he saw no one there. He looked over what was left and frowned at what he saw. There was used wrappers, half eaten tacos, and apple cores piled everywhere. "Didn't I just throw that away?"

He looked over the rest of the 'food' with a scowl before his eyes widened a delight. A perfectly good burger rested on top of an old pizza box. He ran over to get it but was suddenly tripped by something below. He lifted his face off of the floor in time to see a red tentacle snatch the burger. He looked down at his foot and saw a similar tentacle wrapped around his ankle. It soon unraveled itself and Reggie followed the length of it up and saw who the monster was.

It was a monster from Roar Omega Roar's rival fraternity, Slugma Oozma Python (EOP).* He resembled an octopus, using eight tentacles for arms and legs, only he had a neck, long eye stalks, and sharp teeth. He was about as tall as Reggie and was pretty skinny. Reggie stood up and saw the monster smirk in his direction as he waved the burger teasingly in the air. "Nice try green bean, but this is mine."

"Hey! I saw it first!" Reggie yelled as he ran over to the red monster. He was about to try and take the burger from him but he quickly sat at one of the larger tables where more of the EOP monsters were seated. He growled in annoyance since he knew he as outnumbered and contemplated different ways of getting the burger that sat at the corner of the table. "Johnny would kill me if I got into a fight with these guys over food."

That's when an idea struck him. He grinned deviously as he walked over where all the 'food' laid. He grabbed an armful of trash and quickly walked over to where the monsters were seated. He grabbed an old banana and threw it at the red monster. Then he grabbed a half full pudding cup and tossed it at a monster sitting from the opposite table. They both hit their targets and Reggie silently yelled, "Bullseye!"

"Why the hell did you throw that at me?!"

"What are you talking about? You fired first!"

"Bullshit!"

Reggie then threw more 'food' at other monsters in the cafeteria and before he knew it, there was an all out food fight. Reggie cheered as food flew through the air and hit their targets. He happily hummed as he crawled across the floor and made his way towards the table. He reached up and retrieved the burger from the corner. He then reached up and grabbed a tray as well. "Time to go before the teachers show up."

He then stood up and used the tray as a makeshift shield before he started to run through the carnage. He watched as monsters fell from being hit or slipping on the food that wound up on the floor. He carefully made his way through the messy cafeteria and yelped when he stepped on a fork. He quickly kicked it away and continued running before he reached the door. He turned one last time to see the red monster get struck in the face with pie and fall backwards off of a table, landing with a loud 'thud!'.

He laughed happily before tossing the tray and walking out the door, no food on him at all. He looked over his shoulder and saw students quickly running away from the cafeteria as monsters from the staff showed up. He had a rather smug smile plastered on his face as he strutted out of the quad towards Frat Row, hamburger in hand. "I regret nothing!"

As the ROR house came into view, he saw Chip seated on the steps and quickened his pace. He couldn't wait to tell him about how he got that burger.

* * *

**- Slugma Oozma Python has the second biggest house on Frat Row so I'm gonna say that their rivals with ROR.**

**Hey guys, I gotta story to tell ya. If you remember in Life As A ROR when Chip slipped on butter and face planted against the floor, then this is gonna be crazy. I was in the kitchen and I was running towards the fridge when I slip on a small puddle of water and face planted. I tasted blood in my mouth because I had bit my tongue and my chin and knees hurt like crazy. Ironic huh?**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter because I had way too much fun writing it. Then again you can never have too much fun. Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
